


all that's left to do is run

by starryboy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Private School, Sneaking Around, i guess, it's not talked about a lot but it's there, school rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryboy/pseuds/starryboy
Summary: “Renjun,” Jaemin leans forward towards him, voice loud enough that everyone in the classroom hears him, “why in the hell are you wearing a St. Andrews tie?”Or, Renjun and Donghyuck fall in love in the midst of a school rivalry.





	all that's left to do is run

**Author's Note:**

> renhyuck nation make some noise!!!
> 
> for those of you who follow me on twitter and have been waiting for this, i hope it's what you wished it would be! i'm pretty proud of it tbh
> 
> i hope nothing about it is confusing but if there is leave a comment and i'll try to clear it up
> 
> anyways enjoy!!!!

If you ask Renjun, school rivalries are dumb. Always trying to be on top, shit talking the other, it’s got to be exhausting. 

He’s never cared much for it, always putting the other students down just because of their choice of school, but Renjun’s never tried to stop any of his friends when they go on long spiels about how Flintridge Preparatory is the best school ever, it’d take too much energy and effort. 

St. Andrews and Flint Prep are the top two schools in the state, which fuels the rivalry. Now, add in the fact that they are both in the same city, and then you have a disaster. 

Renjun doesn’t have much experience with St. Andrews students, not like Jaemin and Chenle have, which is probably why meeting Donghyuck threw him for such a loop. 

Donghyuck was nothing like he expected, all he’d been told about St. Andrews students was that they were stuck up and obnoxious, but the younger, even though he may act like that sometimes, has many other facets to his character. 

He’s kind, soft when he wants to be, somebody that makes Renjun feel safe, and Renjun’s incredibly lucky that he’s become such an important part of his life. 

When he first met the younger he never expected to become so infatuated with him, and yet here he is. Donghyuck makes life a little brighter, happier, he gets him through the day with the anticipation for when Renjun’s going to see him next. 

The first time they met is one of Renjun’s fondest memories, and he thinks back to that time when things get difficult when the guilt of sneaking around behind his friends’ backs gets too hard, and he feels like he can’t breathe.

Renjun first met Donghyuck at a district music competition. 

He was there mostly to support Chenle but lowkey to get out of the dorms for a little while. Renjun has always enjoyed the atmosphere of these events, the competitiveness in the air mixed with laughter and happiness, it’s almost wholesome. 

That fateful day Renjun was sitting in one of the hallways of the school building the competition was being held in, back against the wall, trying to not be in anyone’s way, with a sketchbook spread across his lap. It was quiet in the hall, peaceful for the first time that day until someone ruined it.

“I’ve never seen you around before,” Renjun looks up to find a boy about his age, with messy curly hair, a mischievous grin on his face, and a glimmer in his eyes.

“I’m here supporting a friend,” He eyes the boys’ uniform. It’s black with gray plaid accents, and obviously a St. Andrews uniform. 

There must have been an obvious look of disgust on Renjun’s face because the strange boy raises his eyebrows, “You’re eyeing my uniform like it insults you just by existing,” he pauses, huffing out a laugh, “Oh, don’t tell me. You’re one of those people that actually believe Flintridge Prep is better than St. Andrews.”

If Renjun wasn’t annoyed by now, that definitely did it, “Well considering I go to Flint Prep, yes, yes I am one of those people.”

The boy rolls his eyes at him before plopping down onto the floor next to Renjun, eyeing Renjun’s sketchbook, “You draw?”

“Yes,” Renjun narrows his eyes, surely this strange St. Andrews student should be going back to hang around “his kind” instead of making conversation with his Flint Prep self.

He hums, grabbing the book from Renjun and flipping through the pages. Usually, he isn’t comfortable sharing with people he just met, but there’s something about this odd boy that lowers his guard. 

Renjun’s not sure if it’s a good thing or not.

There’s page after page of random sketches, some of his friends, some flowers and plants, and some of the random monsters he thought up in his head. The boy stops on a page of a drawing that looks like a cross between a skeleton and a werewolf, “If I could draw I’d only draw pretty things.”

“Like what?” he asks, genuinely interested in this weird boy that honestly shouldn’t be talking to him.

The boy smiles at him, eyes flicking down to his lips before looking him straight in the eyes, “Like you.”

Renjun laughs an embarrassed, disbelieving laugh, “Are you really flirting with me right now?”

“And if I am?”

Renjun rolls his eyes and scoffs at the answer, turning his head to hide his smile behind his hand.

“What’s your name?” he asks after he turns his head back towards the boy, blush mostly having gone down.

Just as the boy is about to answer there’s a name being called, and the boy deflates. _Donghyuck._ Renjun mouths the name a couple times, tilting his head at him.

“I’m Donghyuck, it’s my turn now.”

“I’m Renjun, don’t be terrible,” it’s fun talking to him, Renjun thinks he won’t be able to stop thinking about Donghyuck for a long time.

Donghyuck smiles, “Well Renjun,” his breath catches in his throat at the way Donghyuck says his name like he’s said it a million times before, “I’ll have you know I’m a fantastic singer.”

Renjun rolls his eyes, more out of fondness than anything else, but Donghyuck doesn’t seem to pick up on it. “You know what, I bet you I’ll win this thing.” His eyes are wide, fiery, like the idea of a challenge excites him in a way nothing else could.

“What do I get if you win?” he asks, almost flirtily, and if Jaemin were here to see him, he’d be proud.

“Me not annoying the shit out of you the rest of the time we’re here,” Renjun glares at Donghyuck, and he laughs, and if Donghyuck’s voice is half as beautiful as his laugh then he probably will win, “Okay, how about if I do win you have to give me your number?”

It’s an odd sight, seeing a St. Andrews kid and a Flint Prep kid talking to each other without fighting, let alone smiling at each other, but maybe that’s what excites Renjun, the idea of going against what everyone else thinks, doing what everybody else thinks is an act of betrayal.

“Deal.”

Of course, Donghyuck wins. As Renjun will find out in the coming months, there’s not a competition or bet that Lee Donghyuck can’t win. Giving Donghyuck his number was the catalyst to something great, among other things. 

(Renjun’s laying on his bed texting Donghyuck, ignoring all the weird looks he keeps getting from Jaemin, who eventually decides that seeing Renjun giggle like a school girl in love is a bit too weird and leaves.

_God, you know what I’m craving _, he presses send, a quick thought about how much he misses his mother’s home cooking crosses his mind, but he sends it away as quickly as it comes, not wanting to ruin his happiness that Donghyuck strangely gives him.__

__His phone dings, _What_ is the eloquent text he receives back. Renjun rolls his eyes before replying, _egg rolls._ _ _

__After not receiving a response, Renjun gets a text from Chenle. It’s about the textbook he left in Jaemin and his room that he needs for class tomorrow. Being the nice friend Renjun is, he sets his phone down, grabs the textbook, and makes his way to Chenle’s dorm in the floor below him._ _

__He’s gone for maybe fifteen minutes, having a short conversation with Chenle after dropping off the book, but when he comes back, he discovers something._ _

__Donghyuck’s sitting on his bed next to a bag of Chinese takeout, the scent of egg rolls and deliciousness float around the room, and there’s a smile on his face._ _

__Renjun blinks, freezing for a moment, before laughing and making his way to the bed.)_ _

__

__

__Hanging out with Donghyuck is more fun than Renjun was expecting if he's honest. It’s been a couple of weeks since he broke into Renjun’s dorm for the first and definitely not the last time, and since then he’s found the younger in increasingly bizarre places._ _

__He once found Donghyuck in the middle of the football field that he didn’t even know they had. How he got in, Renjun’s not sure._ _

__Most of their time spent together is at Flint Prep—it’s a miracle that someone hasn't caught them yet—and today’s no different._ _

__They’re both sitting on Renjun’s tiny bed, squished next to each other, and Renjun can’t help but enjoy the way Donghyuck feels pressed against him. Renjun has his laptop out, scrolling through Netflix trying to find something that they’d both like._ _

__Renjun gives up after a couple minutes, he’s never been good at picking what movies his friends and he should watch, “What do you want to watch?”_ _

__“Mamma Mia,” there’s no hesitation in Donghyuck’s voice, and Renjun rolls his eyes._ _

__He turns to look at the younger, eyes warm, “Why doesn’t that surprise me.” The way he says it is quiet, dripping with affection for the other boy. Donghyuck meets his eyes and smiles, they sit there for a while, smiling at each other, before the movie starts playing and breaks them out of whatever trance they were in._ _

__Renjun’s seen the movie a couple times, Chenle and Jaemin love it, and he’s thankful that he has because they’re almost an hour in and he hasn’t been able to focus on it at all. Donghyuck is, for the lack of a better word, distracting, in every way possible._ _

__The light’s coming in through the small window in the room and shining onto his face, making him look so breathtakingly beautiful that Renjun can’t find it in him to look away. But he’s also being loud as hell and Renjun’s afraid one of his floormates is going to get suspicious._ _

__“Donghyuck, shut up,” Donghyuck’s singing along to whatever song is currently playing, and instead of him listening to Renjun, he starts singing louder. Renjun sighs, grabbing for one of his pillows, and swings it at the younger._ _

__That also doesn’t work. Renjun's last-ditch attempt to get Donghyuck to shut the fuck up is tackling him and attempting to get on top of the other so he can press a hand to Donghyuck’s mouth. Donghyuck catches on to his plan, fighting back, and eventually pulls himself on top of Renjun._ _

__They’re both panting after the whole ordeal, Donghyuck has both of Renjun’s arms held above his head, effectively trapping him underneath himself. Renjun squirms, trying to get out of his hold, “You’re so annoying.” There’s no malice in his voice, just more fondness that Renjun can’t help but feel for the boy._ _

__“Hm, I wonder what else I can do to annoy you more,” Renjun swears Donghyuck is a menace._ _

__Renjun sighs, “There’s probably a lot of things you could do to annoy me right now Donghyuck, not getting off of me right this instant is one of them.” He doesn’t necessarily want Donghyuck off of him, he quite enjoys the feeling of the younger on top of him, his weight leaving Renjun feeling calm in a way, he’s just afraid the other will be able to see the blush sneaking its way onto his face._ _

__Donghyuck leans closer to his face, and Renjun can see every mole on his face, his long eyelashes, and the mischievous glimmer in his eyes that seem to come out only when Donghyuck’s looking to cause trouble._ _

__“What if I kissed you right now?” Renjun’s breath stutters at the question, not expecting Donghyuck to be so blunt._ _

__“That wouldn’t annoy me.” Donghyuck’s looking at him almost hopefully, and Renjun’s heart starts beating impossibly faster in his chest._ _

__“Would you want it?”_ _

__Renjun swallows, eyes flicking down to Donghyuck’s lips, “Yes.”_ _

__Donghyuck surges forward as soon as the word leaves his mouth, pressing their lips together forcefully, jolting Renjun in the process. Renjun pulls a hand from Donghyuck’s loose grip, pushing the other away slightly._ _

__“Slow down, Jaemin’s gone, we have all the time in the world.”_ _

__He nods and presses forward again. Their noses bump together, Donghyuck pulls back abruptly, before softly giggling when he sees Renjun’s smile. Renjun circles his arms around Donghyuck’s neck, kissing him again lazily._ _

__The kiss is slow, lips moving just enough for it not to be a simple peck, but it’s enough._ _

__Renjun runs his tongue across the seam of the younger’s lips, and he gradually opens his mouth, allowing Renjun to slip his tongue in. With their bodies pressed up against each other, not even a millimeter of space between them, and Renjun licking into his mouth, it feels so intimate and so good._ _

__Donghyuck’s hands curl into the sheets next to Renjun, so overwhelmed by the other’s mouth on his he doesn’t know what to do. Renjun’s hand tangles in the short hairs on his nape, pulling slightly, making Donghyuck whimper._ _

__He lets go, humming contentedly at the noise Donghyuck made, hands trailing down to sneak up underneath his shirt, rubbing circles against Donghyuck’s stomach. Donghyuck pulls back, and his breath stutters when he sees Renjun underneath him._ _

__Renjun’s hair is splayed against the pillow, face flushed, lips spit slicken and bruised. Donghyuck would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about kissing Renjun before, he wanted to kiss the elder the first time he met him, but this is so much better than any fantasy his mind could conjure up._ _

__Donghyuck falls onto his side when Renjun pushes him, slightly panicking thinking the older boy didn’t want this, but Renjun gently pushes him onto his back and settles himself, straddling Donghyuck._ _

__“God, you’re so pretty,” Renjun breathes out, looking at Donghyuck in a way that makes him feel hot all over._ _

__He brings a hand up to cup Donghyuck’s cheek. “Renjun,” he whines, and that’s all it takes for Renjun to lean back down, kissing him until his brain is spinning._ _

__Clutching at Renjun’s shirt, he pulls him closer. The kiss has turned lazier than the bruising, desperate pace Renjun set earlier, but Donghyuck doesn’t mind._ _

__Things wind down after a while, both of them too tired to do more than sloppily lick into each other’s mouth, but by Donghyuck’s standards, it’s the best first kiss with someone he’s ever had._ _

__They settle against each other, Renjun behind Donghyuck, and for once since they started their whole game of sneaking around, he doesn’t mind if they get caught if it meant he’d never have to leave Renjun._ _

__

__

__When Renjun turned his phone on after his last class of the day to find a text from Donghyuck asking him if he wanted to join his brother and him for dinner, he didn’t know how to feel. On one hand, he _likes_ Donghyuck, a lot, on the other, this is a recipe for disaster. _ _

___I really want you to meet Johnny_ , his reasonings were, though he quickly added on an _actually that’s a lie johnny wants to meet, and i quote, “whoever you’ve been sneaking around with that’s got you so happy all the time.”__ _

__So that’s how he got here, standing outside of Donghyuck’s house with a very nervous looking Donghyuck, praying to whatever God out there that nothing will go wrong._ _

__“Donghyuck, what’s wrong?” He jumps when Renjun speaks up, eyes wide when he turns to face the elder._ _

__Renjun watches as Donghyuck hesitates, trying to find the right words. “I just—what should I introduce you as?”_ _

__Donghyuck turns to look at Renjun after he says it to see the other boy already smiling at him. It’s a shy smile, something he’s never seen on Renjun, and it looks beautiful._ _

__“How about your boyfriend?” Renjun grabs his hand while he says it, his tiny hand fitting oh so perfectly in his own._ _

__“Yeah, I’d like that.”_ _

__Renjun quickly learns that Johnny is what you would call, embarrassing. Or at least, that’s what Donghyuck tells him right before they enter the house, but he finds that he kinda loves the way Johnny talks about the younger boy._ _

__It’s obvious how much Johnny adores Donghyuck, and Renjun feels like Johnny and he have something in common._ _

__Dinner doesn’t come with any unpleasant moments, Johnny and Donghyuck being the perfect comedy duo not to leave them in awkward silence the whole time._ _

__“Okay Renjun, I have a funny story for you,” Johnny has a mischievous smile on his face, and out of the corner of his eye, Renjun can see Donghyuck pale._ _

__Oh, this is gonna be good._ _

__Johnny sets down his fork, shoulders shaking from the laugh he’s trying to suppress, “When Donghyuck was little he used to take piano lessons.”_ _

__A loud clatter floats through the room, and Renjun turns his head to Donghyuck just as he starts begging Johnny to stop._ _

__He doesn’t, laughing, he continues on, “He used to come home from lessons and talk for hours about how wonderful and amazing his teacher was,” he wheezes out, “I remember him telling me how it always made him so happy whenever his teacher would compliment him.”_ _

__“Please shut up,” Donghyuck’s face is so red, and Renjun can’t help but giggle at him._ _

__Donghyuck sends him a glare as the elder starts again, “Oh, what was his name Duckie?”_ _

__It’s evident that Johnny remembers the name, he has a cheeky smile on his face, and Donghyuck begrudgingly answers, “Moon Taeil.”_ _

__“Oh, that’s right!” Johnny laughs, clapping his large hands together, “What a guy. Tiny Moon Taeil.”_ _

__Renjun gasps, “Oh so you’ve always had a thing for short guys?”_ _

__Johnny roars with laughter and Donghyuck blushes, sinking down in his chair._ _

__“I remember one day I picked him up and before we left, he turned to Taeil and went, you’re very handsome when you play the piano,” Donghyuck’s almost under the table at this point, “Donghyuck was the cutest kid.” He trails off, losing himself in memories._ _

__Donghyuck sits back up, “Can we please go back to eating.”_ _

__It’s when they’re finished and sitting down in the living room to chat that things start going wrong._ _

__“So,” Johnny says, plopping down on the couch next to Donghyuck, causes the smaller boy to bounce up as he goes down, “Do I need to give you two the uh—you know, the talk?”_ _

__Donghyuck immediately starts screaming, yelling at Johnny to shut up, face a deep, burning red, while Renjun’s brain fizzles out as soon as the words leave the older boy’s mouth._ _

__“We—we haven’t even kissed yet,” they have, they both know it, but Renjun’s shocked and can't really think straight._ _

__Johnny nods understandably, a pleased smile on his face as he sees the state of disarray the two boys are in, feeling accomplished. They’re both red in the face, eyes wide in surprise. Donghyuck’s embarrassed Johnny would even say that and Renjun currently has a 1080p movie of Donghyuck and him making out playing in his head._ _

__Eventually, their faces return to their usual colors, and Renjun snaps out of the trance he was in, and things continue._ _

__Johnny gets up to head to the kitchen, to refill their drinks, and Donghyuck moves to sit next to Renjun, placing a hand comfortingly on his knee as an apology._ _

__Johnny pokes his head out from the kitchen door, “Hey Renjun! Do you want to see some of Duckie’s baby photos?”_ _

__Donghyuck splutters while Renjun laughs and nods his head. Johnny heads back out, the photo album in hand, and sets it down on the coffee table to begin the show. The younger boy tackles him into the couch, yelling at him to shut up before he can start._ _

__Renjun’s probably laughed more tonight than he’s ever laughed in his life. He watches the two brothers wrestling on the couch with a fond look in his eyes, and thinks _man; I want to be a part of this family.__ _

__When it’s time to go Johnny shakes his hand and then pulls him into a hug, whispering “ _thank you for making him so happy”_ into his ear before pulling away. _ _

__Donghyuck walks him to the door, a bashful smile on his face. Renjun’s probably mirrors his as he leans in to kiss him gently on the cheek._ _

__Once the door shuts behind Renjun Donghyuck turns around to find Johnny leaning against the wall, a fond look on his face. “I approve.”_ _

__Donghyuck scoffs, “I didn’t bring him over here to get your approval.” He’s secretly glad that Johnny likes Renjun as much as he does, but he’ll never say it out loud._ _

__Johnny smiles at him, “I’m glad you’re happy Hyuckie.” Donghyuck’s pulled into a hug as he says it, and he thinks that Johnny gives the best hugs, sorry Renjun._ _

__“Me too.”_ _

__

__

__Contrary to most teenagers opinions, Renjun likes studying. He’s usually able to go in auto-pilot, reading through his notes and absorbing the information on the pages._ _

__On occasion, he doesn’t understand whatever concept he’s reviewing, like right now, so instead of staring at the words and thinking about how much he hates the world, he gets up from his seat to look for a different book to help him._ _

__He rounds the corner of the aisle he knows the book is, and instead of finding it he finds Donghyuck._ _

__“What the fuck Donghyuck.”_ _

__Donghyuck just smiles at him, grabbing the lapels of Renjun’s blazer, and drags him over to a section of the library that nobody goes to._ _

__“You really should be here,” Renjun sighs, refusing to look Donghyuck in the eyes knowing that if he does he’ll give in._ _

__Donghyuck smiles at him, eyes flickering down to his lips, “But I am, and I want to kiss you.”_ _

__He sighs again, looking away from the younger while biting his lip, and Donghyuck giggles. “Hyuckie—“_ _

__“C’mon Renjun! Live a little!” Renjun closes his eyes, breathing out deeply. “The longest we stand here the higher the probability of someone catching us becomes. Might as well kiss me already so we can get this over with.”_ _

__Renjun smiles as Donghyuck speaks, knowing that he’s about to give in to the younger’s wishes._ _

__Donghyuck’s eyes widen in excitement, “Look at that smirk on your face! What, is it the idea of being caught?”_ _

__“And if it is?” Renjun’s flat-out staring at his lips now, waiting for him to shut up and kiss him._ _

__Donghyuck laughs, loud and wide, eyes bright in a way that Renjun thinks is beautiful, “Oh imagine the gossip, goody two shoes Huang Renjun found making out with a St. Andrews student in the library. Doesn’t your stomach just turn in excitement at the thought of it?”_ _

__He thinks about it, adrenaline coursing through his veins. “Stop running that big mouth of yours and kiss me Donghyuck.”_ _

__Donghyuck surges forward, capturing Renjun’s lips in a bruising kiss. It’s been a while since they’ve done this, not having enough time together for a proper make-out session, and somehow that makes the kiss that much better._ _

__Kissing Donghyuck is exhilarating. It makes Renjun feel alive, forgetting about all of his problems that seem so miniscule now that the younger is with him._ _

__Renjun sighs as Donghyuck breaks the kiss to mouth down his neck, though he can’t get to much skin because Renjun’s blazer and shirt are in the way. Donghyuck has his full body weight against him, pressing him into the bookshelf, and it should hurt, but he’s too far gone to care._ _

__Renjun flips them around, so Donghyuck is against the shelf, pulling away to suck a bruise on to Donghyuck’s neck. He whines high in the back of his throat, and the air around them is hot, too hot._ _

__He pulls away, blinking at Donghyuck, the risk of being caught is so high, but he doesn’t care. All Renjun’s thinking about is what he can do to hear that sound again as he swoops back in to press his lips back against the younger’s._ _

__

__

__Usually, Donghyuck doesn’t call before he sneaks onto Renjun’s campus, but today he sends him a text of _is jaemin gone _complete with a cowboy emoji. He confirms, though Donghyuck doesn’t reply after.___ _

____When Renjun hears a knock on the door, he says, “What are you doing here,” in lieu of a greeting._ _ _ _

____“I’m here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses,” Donghyuck smiles at him, leaning in to peck Renjun on the cheek, and he pushes the other away, making his way back to his bed._ _ _ _

____Renjun laughs at him, climbing into the bed, and lifts his duvet up so Donghyuck can climb in. Donghyuck immediately snuggles up to him, and Renjun can’t help but think that the feeling of the younger against him feels so right._ _ _ _

____Cuddling with Donghyuck is one of Renjun’s favorite things to do, though he’d never tell the younger. He always lets Renjun be the big spoon, the first time they cuddled he didn’t even have to ask, Donghyuck grabbed his arms and wrapping them around himself before he could even open his mouth._ _ _ _

____Donghyuck’s head is on Renjun’s chest, one hand holding onto his, intertwining their fingers. He raises their hands to plant a kiss on the back of Renjun’s hand._ _ _ _

____“I’m happy I met you.” It’s one of those days where Donghyuck is feeling, for the lack of a better word, soft._ _ _ _

____Renjun quite likes this Donghyuck, shy, quiet, a bashful smile on his face, cheeks flushed a pretty red, telling him things he’d usually never say._ _ _ _

____“I’m happy I met your annoying ass too.”_ _ _ _

____Donghyuck gasps, pulling away from Renjun to hit him on the shoulder. Renjun laughs at the incredulous look on the others face. He sits up, hands making their way to Renjun’s sides, tickling him._ _ _ _

____Renjun shouts, but Donghyuck doesn’t relent. They’re both laughing, while Renjun thrashes around, trying to get him off._ _ _ _

____Suddenly apart from their laughter, Renjun can hear footsteps approaching the room. Donghyuck must hear it too because he freezes, wide eyes staring into his own._ _ _ _

____“Well fuck.”_ _ _ _

____Donghyuck’s panicking; he can tell, “Junnie what do we do?”_ _ _ _

____They’re out of bed now, standing in the middle of the dorm room, “Uh,” he pauses, frantically looking around the room before spotting the closet across the room, “get in the closet.”_ _ _ _

____“How dare you make me go back into the closet.”_ _ _ _

____Renjun groans in frustration, frantically shoving Donghyuck towards the closet, “Shut the fuck up Donghyuck, do you want to get caught.”_ _ _ _

____Jaemin walks in just as Renjun shits the closet door. He raises an eyebrow at Renjun’s disheveled appearance, and he shrugs. “I was just putting my laundry away.”_ _ _ _

____The younger putters around the room, putting his clothes that he bought today away, “Today was so much fun Renjun, you should’ve come.”_ _ _ _

____He continues talking about his day, while Renjun panics, wondering how in the hell is he supposed to get Donghyuck out of here._ _ _ _

____Renjun perks up when he gets an idea, “Have you eaten yet?”_ _ _ _

____Jaemin tilts his head, a pout on his lips, “Hm, no, not yet. Are you hungry?”_ _ _ _

____“Kinda? Why don’t you go get some pizza from the place down the road, we can invite Chenle over.” He’s desperately trying to get Jaemin to leave, but he’s not sure if it’s working. “I’ll pay!”_ _ _ _

____Jaemin smirks at him, grabbing his wallet, and he salutes Renjun before walking out of the room._ _ _ _

____Renjun lets out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding in. He picks up Donghyuck’s shoes that he kicked under his bed earlier, and then pulls Donghyuck out of the closet, shoving them at him._ _ _ _

____“Run before he comes back.”_ _ _ _

____Donghyuck smiles and turns around to leave, but Renjun grabs his arm and pulls him into a quick kiss._ _ _ _

____He watches as Donghyuck makes his way down the hallway, a smile on his face, and he knows Donghyuck’s smiling too._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____Renjun’s miserably sick._ _ _ _

____What feels like the entirety of Flint Prep s sick, and Renjun is no exception. At least classes were cancelled, so he doesn’t have any work to make up, he thinks, reaching over to grab yet another tissue._ _ _ _

____There’s a knock at the door, “Come in,” he cringes, his voice sounds horrible._ _ _ _

____“Hey baby,” Donghyuck walks into the room, quietly closing the door behind him, a soft, sympathetic smile on his face, “I brought you soup.”_ _ _ _

____Renjun might love Donghyuck._ _ _ _

____He sits up in the bed, making grabby hands towards the younger who just giggles and pulls out a thermos, “You’re amazing.”_ _ _ _

____Donghyuck smiles at him, “It’s homemade,” yup, Renjun’s definitely in love with him._ _ _ _

____They settle on the bed, Donghyuck insisting that he has to feed him the soup, and Renjun’s too tired to say no._ _ _ _

____“Everyone made fun of you guys today,” Donghyuck says after shoving a spoonful of chicken noodle soup into Renjun’s mouth, “I had to laugh along, but I was really worried.”_ _ _ _

____He’s pouting, and if Renjun weren’t sick, he’d kiss the pout off his adorable face, “Don’t be worried, I’ll be fine in a couple of days.”_ _ _ _

____Donghyuck frowns, “Are you sure?”_ _ _ _

____“Of course I’m sure you dork,” Renjun tries his best to smile at Donghyuck, he doesn’t think he did a very good job, but it got the younger to laugh, so he counts it as a win._ _ _ _

____The soup is just what Renjun needed to feel better but at the cost of wanting to sleep for a million years, “Duckie, cuddle with me.”_ _ _ _

____“Is that a good idea?” Donghyuck asks though he’s already setting the soup down on the nightstand and climbing under the covers._ _ _ _

____Renjun hums in response, eyes drooping. The last thing he remembers before he falls asleep is Donghyuck kissing him gently on the forehead._ _ _ _

____(The next day Renjun feels amazing; apparently Donghyuck can make miracles happen. He’s having a good day lounging around his dorm room until he hears his phone ding._ _ _ _

____It’s from Donghyuck, _walked into school today with the worst cold ever and the first thing jeno said to me was “now how in the fuck are you sick?” :/_ )_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____Sneaking off campus is relatively easy, Renjun notes. He’s with Donghyuck in a park somewhere in between both of their schools, they meet here sometimes for lunch, taking off from school to meet in the middle._ _ _ _

____They’ve laid out a blanket to sit on, and Renjun thinks it’s quite romantic._ _ _ _

____Donghyuck turns to him, hands busying themselves in undoing Renjun’s tie. He smirks at the other, “Why’re you so eager baby? We have all the time in the world.”_ _ _ _

____He blushes and bites his lips, looking down at Renjun’s undone tie with his shirt unbuttoned the tiniest bit. Renjun thinks Donghyuck’s checking him out._ _ _ _

____He’s not. “I always thought these uniforms were ugly.” Renjun pouts at him, and Donghyuck smiles, “But you pull it off so well darling.” He brings a hand up to cradle Renjun’s face and judging by Donghyuck’s words he was expecting the look on his face to be sarcastic, but his eyes are warm._ _ _ _

____Renjun leans into Donghyuck’s touch, “How was your day love?”_ _ _ _

____“Oh my god,” Donghyuck rolls his eyes, “Jisung’s complained the whole day that there are no cute boys in our school.”_ _ _ _

____He giggles at the annoyed look on the younger’s face, “The kid just wants a cute boyfriend, you can’t judge him for that.”_ _ _ _

____“That’s the thing! He acts like he’d actually shoot his shot if he ever meets a cute boy he likes,” Donghyuck laughs as he says it, and Renjun gets distracted because of how beautiful it sounds._ _ _ _

____After the younger’s giggles die down, Renjun sighs, “Jaemin’s been annoying me about boys,” he pouts at Donghyuck who breaks out into a wide smile, “He’s just worried because I’ve never had a boyfriend,” Donghyuck cracks up at that, and Renjun can’t help but join in, “or expressed interest in someone, and he says he just wants me to be happy.”_ _ _ _

____Donghyuck wipes at the tears in his eyes, suddenly turning serious, “Are you happy?” He looks insecure, which Renjun thinks isn’t a good look on him._ _ _ _

____“Of course I’m happy Hyuckie,” that gets the other to smile._ _ _ _

____Eventually, they look away from each other, deciding that they should probably do what they came here to do. Donghyuck pulls out their lunches, setting them in front of both of them, and Renjun throws the younger a grateful smile, before digging in._ _ _ _

____They don’t talk much as they eat, stuffing their faces seems more important than conversation at the moment. It doesn’t take long before all the food’s gone, and Renjun checks the time when they finish putting everything away._ _ _ _

____“Oh shit.”_ _ _ _

____Donghyuck looks confused, taking a peek at Renjun’s phone, and pulls away quickly when he sees the problem. They scurry around picking up their clothing items they discarded when the got here, giving each other a once over to see if they’re presentable or not._ _ _ _

____They kiss each other goodbye before sprinting in opposite directions towards their schools. Renjun makes it back when the bell signifying lunch is over rings. He runs to class, and when he gets there he looks presentable, kind of, if not a little breathless, but when he sits down in his seat, he realizes they fucked up._ _ _ _

____“Renjun,” Jaemin leans forward towards him, voice loud enough that everyone in the classroom hears him, “why in the hell are you wearing a St. Andrews tie?”_ _ _ _

____He freezes, blank eyes staring at Jaemin while he processes the younger’s words. When he finally understands his mouth drops open, though no excuse comes out. Jaemin’s looking at him expectantly, and he panics. Thankfully the teacher walks in and saves Renjun from having to answer._ _ _ _

____All throughout class everyone stares at him, whispering to each other, and he feels like he’s going to throw up the entire time. He finds himself fiddling with the tie from time to time, before realizing that that’s bringing more attention to it._ _ _ _

____Renjun attempts to make a run for it after class ends, and he thinks he succeeds, but when he walks into his dorm room to see a very angry Jaemin, he realizes he’s cornered, “Renjun what the fuck is going on. This isn’t just about today, you’ve been weird for months,” his shoulders are slumped, and Renjun suddenly feels horrible for keeping such an important thing from him, “what aren’t you telling me?”_ _ _ _

____He knows he had to keep it from him, but Jaemin looks so hurt, and he doesn’t even want to think about how Chenle will react._ _ _ _

____So he spills everything, “Do you remember that music competition a couple months ago? When I was there I met this guy, he bet me that he’d win a contest and if he did I had to give him my number,” he laughs at how ridiculous it sounds._ _ _ _

____Jaemin’s eyes are unreadable, but he’s not saying anything, so he continues._ _ _ _

____Renjun turns to Jaemin, “I did it as a joke, I didn’t actually think he would win or actually ask for my number afterward, but,” he licks his lips, “He was so intriguing, even if he was a St. Andrews student.”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t even know when things changed,” saying all of this out loud is difficult, all the feelings he’s been hiding from Jaemin all out in the open, it feels so wrong, “when we stopped throwing insults at each other, and I started to feel more for him.”_ _ _ _

____Renjun sighs, “I enjoyed sneaking around, having my own little secret, even though I knew that eventually I had to tell someone, or someone would catch us.”_ _ _ _

____Jaemin stares at Renjun in wonder as he rants, telling him about how he’s absolutely taken by Donghyuck, and he knows he shouldn’t and that everyone will hate him for falling for a St. Andrews student. Renjun’s trying desperately not to cry because there’s no reason to, but he’s scared, he doesn’t want to lose Jaemin or Chenle because of a secret he didn’t expect to go this far._ _ _ _

____“But I don’t care! I don’t care what anyone thinks! Donghyuck is one of the most amazing things to ever happen to me and if you don’t support us then are you really my best friend?”_ _ _ _

____Renjun’s about to start rambling again, but Jaemin cuts him off before he can. He pulls him into a hug, pushing Renjun’s head onto his shoulder so he can put his lips next to Renjun’s ear, “I’m so happy you’re happy Renjun, you deserve it.”_ _ _ _

____He wraps his arms slowly around Jaemin, he’s shocked, out of all the reactions Renjun thought he’d get this wasn’t one of them, “So you’re not mad at me?”_ _ _ _

____Jaemin sighs, holding onto him tighter, “I’m not mad at you for not telling me, I’m just mad that I made you think you couldn’t.”_ _ _ _

____Renjun finally feels like he can breathe for the first time since he stepped foot into that classroom._ _ _ _

____The younger pulls away, smiling at him before flopping down onto his bed on his stomach, legs intertwined behind him in the air, and his head in his hands, “So, tell me about this pretty St. Andrews boy that has you so whipped.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____Renjun thought things would change once Donghyuck and his relationship became public, but he realizes that old habits die hard when he walks into his dorm a couple weeks after _the tie incident_ that became headline news at both schools to see Donghyuck laying on his bed._ _ _ _

____He sighs, dropping his book bag onto the floor, and unbuttons his blazer, making his way to the bed._ _ _ _

____Renjun initiates the kiss, straddling Donghyuck, pulling him flush against his body. He bites the younger’s plump bottom lip causing Donghyuck to gasp, and Renjun licks into his mouth._ _ _ _

____Donghyuck pulls away, panting, “I actually didn’t come here to do this,” he admits, “not that I’m complaining,” he rushes out when Renjun moves to get off his lap, hands gripping his hips._ _ _ _

____“What did you come here for then?” He kisses down Donghyuck’s neck, biting and sucking, smiling against his skin when he hears the other whine._ _ _ _

____“I love you.”_ _ _ _

____Renjun pulls away to look Donghyuck in the eyes. He’s biting his lip, a nervous habit of his, and he looks scared. He thinks about the past couple of months, how much he enjoys the younger’s company, and realizes he can’t remember what his life was like without Donghyuck in his life, always on his mind, “I love you too.”_ _ _ _

____Donghyuck’s looking at him in the way he always does, but now Renjun can see the love in his eyes; It makes him feel giddy._ _ _ _

____He ducks down to connect their lips again. Donghyuck’s fingers travel from his waist to the buttons of his blazer, undoing them, and pushes the jacket down his shoulders and arms, throwing it somewhere across the room._ _ _ _

____Donghyuck’s fingers unbutton his shirt too, though Renjun stops him before he can go all the way down, intertwining their fingers. They both smile into the kiss, eventually having to break it._ _ _ _

____“I love you,” Donghyuck rests his forehead against Renjun’s, eyes closed, voice barely above a whisper._ _ _ _

____Renjun doesn’t even have to reply, he just reaches a hand up to tangle in the other’s hair, pulling him back into another kiss._ _ _ _

____Donghyuck has Renjun on his back, their bodies pressed together, in a bruising kiss when suddenly the door flies open and they hear a scream._ _ _ _

____“You’re ruining Chenle’s innocence!” They pull apart to see Jaemin and Chenle standing at the door. Jaemin has a hand covering the eyes of a very annoyed Chenle._ _ _ _

____“Fuck off Jaemin,” Chenle slaps his hand away, “I’ve kissed more boys than you have.”_ _ _ _

____Jaemin gasps and they continue to bicker, forgetting about Renjun and Donghyuck on the bed. Renjun rolls his eyes at the other and Donghyuck giggles back at him._ _ _ _

____Later that day when all four of them are seated at dinner, Donghyuck, Jaemin, and Chenle talking together like they’ve known each other for years, Renjun can’t help but think that life’s complete._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> this ended up being longer than i expected and i hand wrote at least a quarter of it. the things i do for renhyuck.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nctskz) // [cc](https://curiouscat.me/vampjeno)
> 
>  
> 
> 180810  
> \- sonnie


End file.
